


Impish Roommates Part 2

by DeaconBrews



Series: Impish Roommates [2]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life, imp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaconBrews/pseuds/DeaconBrews
Summary: Continuing the slice-of-life vignettes between you and your two infernal roommates, Millie and Moxxie. This installment will lean a little more intimate and romantic than the previous one.
Relationships: Millie (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Moxxie (Helluva Boss)/Reader
Series: Impish Roommates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151906
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie's taking a nap and needs somewhere to rest her head

>You tread as lightly as you can  
>Must be careful not to make too much noise  
>Millie is asleep  
>Apparently she'd had a somewhat restless night, for one reason or another, and so a nap was in order  
>She rests her head in her husband's lap, dozing softly  
>Moxxie looks pleased as punch to have her there, but doesn't muss around too much  
>Just one hand occupied with carefully dragging his claws through Millie's almost-black mop of hair  
>You're still amazed at how precise and delicate he is.  
>Though he's one for hand holding, he's never once accidentally nicked you, and he's never left a mark he didn't intend to leave on anything he's touched either.  
>Quite impressive  
>If you had natural daggers like his you're certain you'd end up wrecking the place

>If nothing else, you know you'd probably have ruined your phone's screen  
>Moxxie's however, is in great shape  
>The thumb of his free hand traces over it as he continues to pet his wife  
>He arcs an eyebrow at a sudden chirp from the speaker  
>He purses his lips for a moment, clawed digit tapping more energetically  
>He frowns and mutters under his breath

>"Aw for the love of..."

>He ruffles Millie's hair a bit more insistently

>"Mils? Mils, I gotta go do something for work real quick."

>Millie grumbles groggily

>"Mils, I gotta get up and use the laptop, sorry."

>Moxxie eases himself out from beneath his wife as gently as he can  
>She still unleashes a fresh series of annoyed grumbles at the loss of her lap-pillow as her husband walks off toward their room  
>The slim-horned imp fusses about for a brief moment then rises shakily to her hands and knees  
>Eyes still closed, she gropes her way down toward your end of the couch  
>She drops her head into your lap without a trace of hesitation, and dozes back off in seconds  
>Well then  
>Looks like you can add 'cushion' to your resume now  
>You slip your hand between her horns and give her a little scritch  
>She sighs contentedly, her tail lazily curling and curving in delight

>"Awwww"

>Moxxie smiles at the pair of you as he returns from his errand

>"Careful, she drools sometimes."

>Millie frowns and mumbles out a protest in her drowsy state

>"Noahdon't"

>"Yeah you do~"

>Moxxie reaches down to pinch her cheek  
>Millie bats feebly in front of her face

>"Yuucutthatoutya..."

>Millie rolls over to face the other way and nestles in closer to you for protection  
>Moxxie chuckles quietly, then leans over and plants a little peck on the back of her neck before returning to his seat  
>Millie stays where she is

>...she's not going to head back over to Moxxie?  
>You draw his attention with a wave and gesture at the impette dozing in your lap  
>He waves his hand in the negative and whispers  
>"Let's not keep making her get up. If you need a glass of water or something just let me know and I'll get it."  
>Oh, okay  
>Thanks

>...huh

>This is new

>A bit on the intimate side, even for how affectionate they've begun to act

>Well, it's certainly nothing to fret about


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie and Moxxie have a gift for you

>A sharp, metallic beat begins to ring out through the basement as you slip an aluminum pan under the steady drip of water to keep it from making the floor any soggier  
>At least the pipe isn't in quite as bad a condition as you'd originally feared  
>It's just a bit of corrosion and a poorly put-together joint causing the leak that's left your showers rather cold as of late  
>A well-placed dab of this here and a few strips of that over there should solve the problem without incurring any major expenses  
>You quickly rise in alarm as you hear a strange, vacuous sound from behind you  
>That'll be Millie and Moxxie, opening the portal into your earthen basement from their side  
>You stay turned toward the wall and wait for the racket to end  
>They've assured you that its perfectly safe, but you're a little bit afraid to actually take a direct look at literal, actual, HELL  
>No telling what such an act might do to your sanity

>"Well, it's about time the maintenance man got offa his ass and fixed the plumbing"

>Millie tosses a little tease at you right after you hear the strange sort of zipping-sound that accompanies a portal closing, her hands on her hips

>"Millie!"

>Moxxie chastises her, but as you straighten up and turn to face them, you find them smiling at each other cheekily  
>You weren't in the best of moods, screwing around with the water being one of your least favorite chores, but seeing the pair of demons is enough to cheer you up

>"I take it you've got the problem figured out then?"

>Moxxie trots past you and takes a look at the open panel and the dripping pipe within  
>You confirm his suspicions and recount your exploits as a rugged handyman throughout the day that led you to the source of the malfunction  
>Ending with the good news that it will be an easy fix, of course  
>As casually as possible, careful to make it clear that this was an easy task that definitely didn't require six trips upstairs to google something  
>Moxxie hums in polite-but-clearly-disinterested concurrence with your ramblings, hand on his chin  
>You catch his drift and decide to spare him any more bloviating

>Well then  
>How did their day play out?

>Millie slides up next to her husband and the pair of them begin to recite the usual series of pleasant platitudes that everyone keeps handy in regards to a typical day at work  
>At this point, the fact that they're assassins no longer lends much of an edge to the conversation  
>Their lives as infernal mercenaries distill down to the same bullet points as John Q. Public  
>Irritating boss  
>Crappy clients  
>Assorted inconveniences and metaphorical wrenches caught in the gears on whatever the day's project was  
>Sounds like an absolute blast

>Millie smiles and shrugs, while Moxxie rolls his eyes

>"Yeah, it was almost as much fun as a root canal"

>You offer him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder  
>Hey, at least its over now  
>He shrugs, smiles, and lets out a relieved sigh

>"Yeah, at least there's that"

>The demon gives you a funny sort of look out the corner of his eye, then looks away, toward his wife  
>She gives him a funny look and fidgets a bit, shifting from hoof to hoof, tail twisting about  
>Her husband glances back over his shoulder at you, trying to act like his wife isn't giving him a funny look about the funny look he gave you just a moment before  
>What do these two have up their sleeves?

>"CAN WE GIVE IT TO 'EM NOW SWEETIE?"

>Moxxie groans and covers his eyes with one hand, but an 'I saw this coming'-type smile turns up the corners of his mouth

>"We haven't even wrapped it yet honey..."

>Millie bounces in place, her excitement seeming to infect Moxxie

>"Awwww he's not gonna care about that"

>Millie turns her attention back to you

>"Right Darlin?"

>...well, you guess not  
>Seeing how eager they are, you're rather intrigued to see whatever it is they have to give you

>"Okay~"

>Moxxie perks up to match his wife at your declaration and reaches into his pocket  
>You hear something metallic rattle around, but once he retrieves the mystery item he slips his hands behind his back before you can get a look at it

>"Sooooo we just took care of someone"  
>"This guy who had probably already sold his soul to Mammon anyway-"

>Millie's eyes narrow cockily

>"-Fat lot of good that deal did him"

>Moxxie stifles a laugh before continuing 

>"And they had loads of, you know, nice stuff stacked up around the place"  
>"AND it was all probably just going to rot away in some mortal evidence locker once we wrapped up, sooo..."

>He swings his hand forward and spreads his fingers apart

>"...we figured you deserved some of it as much as anyone else"

>You look down at his gift  
>It's a watch  
>A gold watch  
>By several definitions  
>The easily recognized yellow glint of proper gold that matches the demon's eyes  
>The warmth of rose gold  
>The blinding glint of white gold  
>Then again, maybe it was silver  
>Or platinum  
>You don't know how to tell just by looking at it  
>But those are certainly diamonds encrusting the timepiece's surface, you're reasonably confident in that  
>You don't need a professional appraisal to know that this rich man's accessory is worth far more than your home and car combined

>It's also fucking hideous  
>A disgusting, gaudy show of wealth that someone with an ego as fragile as spun sugar bought to reinforce the opulent image they presented to the world  
>You wouldn't be caught dead wearing such a ridiculous showpiece  
>But...

>...but...

>Ah crap

>They're just so sincere  
>Millie and Moxxie are just so damn sincere, so pleased, so proud to be presenting you with this thing  
>Their smiles, the way they're wagging their tails, the way they have their horns angled away from you in deference  
>You can't reject this  
>If you did, the guilt would weigh on you so heavily it would break your bones

>You slip the fat bundle of precious metals and gemstones around your wrist and latch it into place  
>Holding up your hand so that the bejeweled face of the timepiece will best catch the light, you ask how it looks

>"Great!"

>"Lovely~"

>"It really suits you"

>Ugh  
>Jeez  
>You don't know how to feel about that  
>This thing 'suits you'?  
>Are you just naturally predisposed toward tastelessness?  
>Oh well

>You thank the pair of demons as profusely as you can for their gift  
>At the least, it's far more than you could ever have expected receiving, from them or anyone else for that matter  
>And heck, maybe it really does look good on you and you're just an oblivious dimwit

>"Aaaaaand~"

>You notice a cooler in one of Millie's hands, which she now proudly raises up like a trophy

>"We raided their fridge before we got out of there too~"

>Moxxie's tail swishes around with delight

>"Hope ya like foie gras and caviar~"

>Hmmmm...  
>You're not sure if you've ever tried either in the first place  
>But you're not going to turn down an opportunity to try them on someone else's dime  
>...especially given that they're not around to complain about it anymore

\---

>Wow  
>Okay  
>That gilded dinner that your demonic guests brought back was delicious  
>Owing as much to Moxxie's skill as a cook as to the nigh-on hedonistic nature of the ingredients it was prepared from  
>The most difficult part of getting your food down was lifting up your fork with the weight of your new piece of bling

>Now as you tuck the bejeweled timepiece away for the evening alongside your keys and wallet and the other usual bits and bobs that inspire miniature heart attacks whenever you don't feel them somewhere on your person, you contemplate its rather...conspicuous nature  
>You do well enough you think, but you still maintain a 'healthy work-life balance' as they say  
>It's no secret that you couldn't get your hands on something like this without a lottery win...or a theft...or a gift from those wealthy friends or relatives you don't have  
>How are you going to explain this thing away if someone asks?


End file.
